


Taxi

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "No wait!"Clarke has three surgeries today. Important surgeries that she can't miss because of some asshole taxi driver. The hospital will never be able to find another surgeon in this weather. She's effectively her patients' last hope."I'll do anything," her voice cracks, "whatever you want up to the value of sixty bucks. It's yours."The driver laughs then stops suddenly when she unbuttons her coat.





	Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a gift to everyone who's had to suffer as I have post-S4 finale. Bellamy/Clarke might never make canon but at least we have fanfiction!

It starts on a bitterly cold December morning. Cold winters are rare in Arkadia and so nobody's prepared for six inches of snow and hurricane force winds. Clarke's bus unsurprisingly breaks down on her way to work, there isn't going to be another one for hours, and so she hails a taxi.

"I'm a trauma surgeon at the hospital," She tells the dark eyed driver matter-of-factly when he asks why she's even bothering to carry on her journey. He rolls his eyes but starts the car anyway.

"You're lucky I'm from New York State," The guy says in the broadest Brooklyn accent Clarke has ever heard, so she doesn't think that's true. "I'm basically always prepared for snow."

"Right," Clarke slumps in her seat as she pulls out her phone. "How about I pay you an extra twenty to shut up?"

The guy glares at her through the rearview but remains silent all the way to the hospital. It's a long journey on a normal day, an hour at least by bus, but it's double that when they have to navigate black ice and snow flurries and stupid jay walking pedestrians. By the time they pull up to the hospital Clarke is desperate to get out.

"That'll be sixty dollars, princess."

Clarke doesn't look at the driver while she rummages in her purse for the money. She searches for nearly five minutes but can't find her wallet anywhere. With a frown she searches her coat. "Something wrong?" The driver grumbles and Clarke huffs out a disbelieving laugh.

"I think I left my wallet on the bus."

The guy frowns. "It's a sixty dollar fare."

"I know that," Clarke searches the inside pockets of her coat and retrieves a ten dollar note. "Fuck." She leans forward and drops the note onto his lap from over his seat. "Here keep this. I'll just go and get some cash from one of my colleagues..."

Before Clarke can even touch the door, the locks click loudly. She tries to open it anyway.

"Oh no you don't," The guy folds his arms across his chest. "I don't do IOUs, princess. You either pay me now or we go straight to the cops."

"Come on I'm a surgeon, you know I'm good for the money!"

"I don't know anything about you except that you're rude." He glares at her then starts the car. "Cops it is."

"No wait!"

Clarke has three surgeries today. Important surgeries that she can't miss because of some asshole taxi driver. The hospital will never be able to find another surgeon in this weather. She's effectively her patients' last hope.

"I'll do anything," her voice cracks, "whatever you want up to the value of sixty bucks. It's yours."

The driver laughs then stops suddenly when she unbuttons her coat.

"What," He clears his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have any money." She aggressively pulls off her coat, taking her fuzzy pink cardigan along with it. "You won't let me get out to give you money. So public sex is the only option."

"Public," He clears his throat again. "Sex?"

"I have condoms," She throws one over the seat at him. It's mint flavoured according to the label, one of the free ones she pilfers from the table in her waiting room whenever she's bored. "Put that on and I'll give you a blowjob."

He's so distracted by the condom he doesn't even look at her when she climbs over to sit on the passenger side. That's good because it allows Clarke a bit of privacy to control her reaction as she realises, for the first time, how hot he is.

He's definitely not the kind of guy who needs to pay for sex but whatever. Clarke is committed to the plan now. "Look I'm getting seriously late for work. If you don't want me to pay you back in blowjobs then what do you want?"

He looks at her wide eyed for a minute before tossing the condom back at her. She frowns for a second before he starts to unbutton his fly. "You want me to put it on?"

"With your mouth," His voice sounds like broken glass as he pushes his jeans and boxers down just enough so Clarke can see his cock. It's several shades darker than the rest of his body and while shorter than average, even fully erect, it's alarmingly thick. Clarke's not quite sure she'll even be able to fit it in her mouth. "And you owe me sixty bucks, princess. That's worth way more than a blowjob from an amateur. I'll pick you up when you finish tonight and you can pay off the rest on your back."

Clarke may roll her eyes but her heart races as she tears the condom packet. She can't believe she's doing this. But she's too stubborn to stop - Wells was right, her pride might indeed be her downfall.

Biting her lip she puts the condom between her lips and leans over the stick shift, balancing precariously with her knees on the passenger side and her hands on the guy's surprisingly hard thighs, and sheathes him in one full stroke that sends the sharp shock of peppermint to the back of her throat. It's uncomfortable because he really is as thick as he looks but at least he smells clean, and his fingers stroking through her hair feel really fucking nice. Clarke always did like her hair being played with.

"Shit," The driver gasps, just as much shock as lust. "Nobody's ever deep-throated me in one go. Are you okay?"

Clarke hums around his cock and slowly pulls back into a more comfortable distance, flattening her tongue at the tip as she goes, and his hips snap up involuntarily. It's hot enough that Clarke almost regrets the condom - if he's this responsive under latex how would he be bare? "Oh God," He hisses as she slowly moves her mouth up and down his cock until she gets to the tip and then she releases him with a pop.

"Actually," She says in a voice that sounds like gravel, "my name is Clarke."

"Bellamy," He whimpers as she licks carefully around his wide head. She sucks it once, twice, before Bellamy cums with a growl.

"I finish at 10," She tells him as she climbs into the back seat to get her stuff. "If you're not here on the dot I'll assume the debt is paid off."

"I'll be here," He says quietly before the door locks snap open. Clarke doesn't look at him as she scrambles out.

 -/-


End file.
